


An Angel Clad In White They See

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If James Novak is God, who is his daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel Clad In White They See

Amelia and Claire aren't hiding. Exactly. They're living at Amelia's mother's, and all the neighbors have known them for years before Jimmy was taken away again.

Claire sees her father's face in police sketches on the news and tries not to cry. Castiel's gone mad. It's the only explanation.

When the offerings start showing up, it's a surprise.

Claire is sixteen now, learning to drive. She could use her own car. There's a young man in her history class she's trying to seduce. She's fond of apples. A shiny new Toyota Prius shows up at the driveway, a gift basket of apple-scented body wash and the like in the back seat, with a note that it's for Miss Novak, from a list of names; they hope she'll look fondly on them, and she's not to sell the car to repay them. Claire knows some of the names, but not all.

Claire drives to the Lady of Serenity Church to see their stained glass for herself. It's her father, all right. It's Castiel.

 _BELIEVE IN GOD  
HE WALKs  
AMONG US_

That's it, though. He doesn't. Castiel hadn't seen God since, well, ever, and Castiel is not God. Even if he seems to think he is. Even if _JREF_ is willing to entertain the possibility that he is, if he'll only step down to their headquarters so they can test him out.

Castiel might be Jesus, though. Which would make Claire that woman from _The Da Vinci Code_.

What worries Claire is the time she goes to a Wiccan open ritual, just to see how they're dealing with the new revelation. Surprisingly well, considering. As far as they're concerned, he's just an unusually interventionist deity—but one of the other attendees is a cousin of one of the people who bought Claire's car, and this woman recognizes Claire.

Claire tries to explain, to the Wiccans, to her benefactors-cum-worshipers, to Peter from history class, to everyone, that her father is just a vessel for an angel, not an angel himself and certainly not a god. Claire tries to explain that she's only human. She's not _Christ_ , for God's sake!

Nobody listens.


End file.
